


Fancy Soaps & Magic Swords

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Winging It [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Fingering, Oh My God, Strap-Ons, but mostly vanilla fluff, i had to research bird penises, sensation-transmitting strap-ons, supportive birb gf, very minor D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Vetra manages to smuggle a very special gift onto the ship. Ryder is extremely appreciative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please follow me on tumblr @raedmagdon
> 
> (Don't worry, another Rybee story is coming after this one).

There are lots of benefits to having a smuggler as a girlfriend, Ryder has discovered.

Benefit number one: she always gets the best weapons, armor, and mods credits can buy. Ryder is all too aware of how many times Vetra has saved her skin, and not just by shooting at the people shooting at her. Vetra is the reason her sweet little pistol packs the punch it does when her biotics aren’t quite enough to seal the deal.

Benefit number two: smuggler girlfriends get the best, most romantic gifts. Vetra has gone above and beyond to find her all kinds of alcohol, hard copies of books from Earth, even flowers so new and beautiful they don’t have names yet. There’s something special in her cabin at least once a week, never the same thing twice.

That’s why, when Ryder receives a message on her bridge terminal telling her to check her room for a ‘surprise’, she has to hide her grin from Suvi and Kallo. Whatever the ‘surprise’ is, it’s bound to be good, and since they’re still en route to Prodromos, she’s got some time. Enough time, she hopes, to peek before they land in a couple of hours—and possibly reward Vetra for her thoughtfulness.

She makes her way casually to the lift, ignoring Liam and Jaal’s cheerful banter and passing with no more than a wave. Her mind is on Vetra, Vetra, Vetra, and whatever her girlfriend has bartered for this time. Hopefully not steak. So far, Vetra’s attempts at feeding her have been hit or miss, although that milk chocolate a few weeks ago had been a smashing success.

Peebee and Cora are chatting by the Nomad—or, more accurately, Peebee is talking while Cora is trying to work. Ryder slips by as quickly as possible, trying to avoid their attention. Peebee might be her best friend, but the girl can talk, and Ryder’s curiosity is burning too brightly to stop by for a chat.

What could Vetra have gotten this time? Maybe something to wear? Maybe something  _ naughty _ to wear? Vetra has never shown any particular interest in lingerie—Ryder isn’t even sure turians wear stuff like that—but it’s a possibility.

Her mind is spinning with a hundred different scenarios by the time SAM opens the door to her cabin. She looks around the room, checking near her terminal, even over by the hamster cage, but there aren’t any surprise packages tucked in Vetra’s usual spots.

“Pathfinder,” SAM says, gently requesting her attention, “I believe the items you are looking for are sitting on your bed.”

Ryder’s eyes widen. It’s a really obvious place, now that she thinks about it, but also a suggestive one. “Thanks, SAM.” Still distracted, she hurries over to the bed, where not one, but two boxes are waiting just beneath her pillow. They’re roughly the same size, without any labels to hint at their contents. She reaches out, then pauses, trying to decide which one to open first.

“I have taken preliminary scans,” SAM says. “If you like, I can suggest which box to open first for maximum enjoyment.”

Ryder shrugs. “Sure, why not? Hit me.”

“Open the left box first.”

Ryder picks up the box on the left. As she does, something rattles around inside, almost as if her gift is in several pieces. She removes the lid, then gasps in delight as a wonderful scent washes out to greet her nose.

“Oh wow. Are these… bath oils? Soap?”

To her embarrassment, her eyes get a little watery. Back in the Milky Way, she’d loved pampering herself like this. Fancy soaps, plus special conditioner for her hair, were some of the few non-necessities she spent her scarce Alliance credits on, when she could afford them.

But this is Andromeda. Water alone is tightly-rationed at most of the outposts, and even the Nexus’s supply is closely monitored. This gift is pure luxury, and even though she’s thrilled with it, she can’t help feeling a bit guilty too.

“She didn’t have to do this,” Ryder murmurs, staring down at the treasure trove inside the box. There are so many little bottles and adorably wrapped soap packages, in all sorts of colors.

“I detect that you are emotional,” SAM says, in a voice that, to Ryder’s trained ear, is comforting beneath the monotone. “Perhaps you should open your other gift. It may help you feel better.”

“I don’t know what Vetra could get me to top this,” Ryder says, but she sets the box of goodies aside and picks up the other one. It feels lighter, and it doesn’t rattle when she shakes it. “Well, here goes nothing.”

She pulls off the lid, and this time, instead of tearing up, she splutters in surprise and embarrassment. Fire lights up her cheeks, crawling across her face and down her neck toward her pounding heart.

Vetra’s second present is a dildo. Or, at least, it’s shaped sort of like one. A faint corkscrew pattern winds up along the thick shaft, and it’s a deep, rich plum color—a color Ryder is intimately familiar with, because she’s seen it between Vetra’s legs.

“Is this really…? Wait, please don’t answer that,” she says before SAM can take her rhetorical question literally. She knows what this is. What else could it be? Wavy ridges aside, it’s got an obvious head and shaft. This definitely isn’t some strange turian decoration.

“Pathfinder, your vitals have spiked,” SAM says, snapping her out of stunned silence. “Would you like me to stop monitoring you?”

Ryder bites her lip. She knows what that’s code for. SAM is usually very polite about leaving her alone during ‘private’ moments. “Yes, please—no, wait. Can you call Vetra in here first? I want to, uh, thank her.”

“Of course, Pathfinder.” SAM goes silent after that, and Ryder can only assume he’s following her instructions.

Without SAM’S commentary, Ryder’s mind soon wanders to interesting places. She takes a seat on the mattress, setting the box of soaps carefully on the nightstand and holding Vetra’s other present up for closer examination. The long end of the shaft seems fairly realistic—or what she assumes is realistic, considering she’s never seen a turian penis in person—but the bottom curves in a funny shape. It cuts back in on itself at a sharp angle, narrowing only to flare out again in a short bulb.

Putting the pieces together isn’t that difficult. The shorter bit goes inside the wearer for extra stability. The longer end… Ryder swallows. She can picture where that goes.

When the door to her cabin hisses open, she nearly jumps out of her skin. The toy almost slips from her shaking hands as she turns to watch Vetra step into the room. Or maybe prowl is a better word. She walks like she owns every bit of ground she covers, and the Pathfinder’s quarters are no exception.

“Hey, Ryder.” Even though Vetra’s body language is predatory, her voice is anything but. It’s warm and affectionate, and it sends an answering warmth straight between Ryder’s legs. “I see you got your gifts?”

Ryder’s mouth opens, but no words come out. Vetra has switched off her visor, and her beautiful dark eyes have Ryder’s full attention. She has to snap her head in order to shake off the spell. “Oh! Uh, yeah. I—I did. Vetra…”

A little of Vetra’s good mood fades. Turians can’t really frown, the way their beaks and mandibles are set up, but Ryder can see mild disappointment in her body language, especially the way her spiky shoulders slump lower. “I didn’t overstep, did I?” she asks, almost cautiously. “I’m not used to the whole girlfriend thing yet. If I embarrassed you...”

Ryder hastens to reassure her. “No! No, you didn’t overstep at all! You did everything right!”

She’s never shoved so many exclamation points into a single sentence before, but to her relief, Vetra seems to relax. “Really?” Vetra purrs, her mandibles quivering with renewed interest. “So, you liked the soaps?” Her eyes drop to the dildo in Ryder’s lap, so it’s obvious she’s joking.

“Yes, I loved the soaps,” Ryder says, “but I’m talking about this.” She shoves down her embarrassment and holds up the toy. She and Vetra have already been intimate. This shouldn’t be as awkward as it is. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m, uh, definitely open to experimenting with new things. But can I ask why?”

“You can…” Vetra’s voice trails off for a moment, only to be replaced by a sly smirk. “If you give me a kiss first?”

Ryder beams. That seems like a fair trade from her end. She stands up, leaving the toy on the bed, and steps into Vetra’s open arms.

Hugging Vetra never gets old. The turian’s plates are warm even through her clothes, and embracing her is like cuddling up to a furnace. Her mouth is even warmer. Even though she doesn’t have lips, Ryder absolutely loves kissing her, especially because her tongue has a light rasp to it. She has to watch out for the pointy tips of Vetra’s teeth, but even those have interesting possibilities.

When the sweet kiss ends—with Ryder sinking back down onto her heels and Vetra raising her head a few inches from its bent position—they simply stare at each other a moment.

“I enjoy being inside you,” Vetra says, stroking two claws down along her arm. Even through the sleeve of her shirt, Ryder can feel seductive purpose in the touch. It reminds her of where those claws have been. “It’s just, you’re so warm and soft. This model was incredibly difficult to track down, but it was worth all the credits I paid, because it’s sensation transmitting.”

Ryder’s eyes widen. “Wait. You mean…”

“It’s got electromagnetic transmitters on the shorter end that goes inside me. When it presses into my clit, well…”

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Ryder can’t really think of anything else to say, but she hopes her grin will speak for itself. This particular fantasy hadn’t even occurred to her, but now that Vetra’s brought it up… She shudders as she imagines Vetra moving on top of her, their hips rolling together in a slow, deep rhythm. Her curiosity is piqued. “So, can we try it? Please?”

“Right now?” Vetra asks, but Ryder suspects the note of surprise in her voice is mostly pretend. “We’re due to dock at Prodromos in a few hours.”

“Now,” Ryder insists. She steps out of Vetra’s arms and starts stripping off her shirt without any preamble. “You can’t just give me a present like this and make me wait to take it for a test run. I don’t care if it has to be quick.”

Vetra chuckles, reaching down to help Ryder remove her shirt, which has gotten caught around her chin in her haste to remove it. “When you put it that way, how can I say no?”

As soon as Ryder wiggles free, she throws the shirt aside and stands on tiptoe to kiss Vetra again. Their mouths meet hot and hard, and she presses her tongue deeper this time, eager to show Vetra just how appreciative she is.

Vetra kisses back, but without full focus. Her claws are already busy unhooking Ryder’s bra from the back. Ryder is grateful she’s wearing one with clasps rather than one of the compression shirts she wears beneath her armor, because she doesn’t want to break away from Vetra long enough to drag something else over her head.

The bra falls away, and Ryder moans into Vetra’s mouth as the sensitive peaks of her breasts rub against the material of Vetra’s shirt. She wants Vetra naked too, but that would mean putting a stop to their kissing, and she isn’t ready yet. Instead, she slips her hands beneath the hem, searching for the gaps in the plating on Vetra’s abdomen.

Vetra makes a soft chirping noise, one that vibrates pleasantly against Ryder’s lips. She runs her hands down to cup the swell of Ryder’s ass, and it takes Ryder a moment to realize what Vetra is offering. The only thing better than a tall turian girlfriend is a tall turian girlfriend who is strong enough to pick her up. She removes her hands from beneath Vetra’s shirt and wraps her arms around her lover’s neck instead, holding on tight. With a low grunt, Vetra lifts her up, and Ryder hurries to wrap her legs around Vetra’s narrow waist.

She only has to cling for a few seconds. The bed isn’t more than a couple of steps away. As Vetra lowers them both onto it, something hard jabs into the middle of Ryder’s back, and she moans in discomfort before realizing what it is. Even though it’s the cause of this spontaneous makeout session, she’d forgotten about the toy for a moment. She shifts enough to pull the shaft out from beneath her, and Vetra makes good use of her distraction. She starts to remove Ryder’s pants, flicking the button and zipper open and pulling them down to mid-thigh.

Ryder kicks them the rest of the way off out of sheer desperation. She doesn’t mind the rush—she’s already soaking wet, and with Vetra on top of her, every inch of her skin is singing. She tosses the toy somewhere next to her, hurrying to remove Vetra’s clothes as well. They should both be naked for this.

“You’re eager,” Vetra croons by her ear, nibbling gently at the lobe. “I guess this means you like my present after all?”

“You know I do,” Ryder groans. When Vetra’s shirt gets caught on an elbow spur, she almost rips it off with her biotics in her impatience. “Help me, please—”

Vetra pulls the shirt off herself, and Ryder drinks in the sight of her bare torso like a woman parched. The turian’s plating is smooth and shiny, and it defines her smooth muscles. Ryder runs her hands along Vetra’s flat chest, up and over her shoulders, grasping them as she surges up for another kiss.

It’s a kiss Vetra quickly takes control of. She pins Ryder’s hips flat to the bed with her own, and the two of them start rocking against each other on instinct. Ryder whimpers in disappointment—Vetra’s pants are still on—but the motion hits the right spots anyway. Soon, she’s painting wet streaks across Vetra’s lower abdomen.

“Fuck,” she hisses, running her tongue along one of Vetra’s mandibles. Vetra’s sharp teeth nick lightly at her swollen bottom lip, and her inner muscles spasm. She’s already close to coming, and there isn’t even anything inside her yet.

Oh god. Inside her. Vetra is going to be inside her. Just the thought has her twitching with anticipation. She can already imagine how those ridges are going to stretch her.

“Your pants, off,” she pleads. Vetra obliges, lifting up a few inches to remove them. Even though she was the one who asked, Ryder can’t help being disappointed. She tilts her pelvis upward, searching for the friction she’s lost.

When Vetra finally settles back on top of her, they’re both naked. Ryder’s hands shoot straight down to Vetra’s hips, finding a firm hold. Her heart swells as she feels the protective plates between Vetra’s legs shift open to reveal her soft inner parts. Without being asked, Ryder slides one of her knees between Vetra’s thighs, offering her a surface to grind against.

Soon, Vetra’s wetness is dripping down both sides of Ryder’s leg. It’s even slipperier than hers, and scalding-hot. The burning rivers spilling between them only make their kisses wilder. Their bodies don’t mold together quite right, but that only makes them cling to each other harder, desperate to find a proper fit. They are a perfect match in their imperfection.

Ryder is so distracted by the rough texture of Vetra’s tongue and the soft velvet pressing against her leg that she doesn’t even notice Vetra reaching beside them. It’s only when Vetra has leaned too far away to kiss that she realizes what’s happening. Vetra is trying to grab the cock, which has rolled away from them.

“Damn it,” she mutters, and Ryder loosens her hold just enough for Vetra to get the necessary reach.

“Put it in,” Ryder says, offering what she hopes is a pleading look. “Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Vetra shifts to her knees, sitting back on her heels. Her legs are spread wide, and Ryder’s tongue aches as she stares at the glistening folds between them. Vetra’s dark purple lips are almost black, but they shine with white highlights thanks to the wetness clinging there.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Ryder breathes, staring in awe.

Vetra laughs at the compliment. “I try.” She extends her hand, and for a moment, Ryder’s skin prickles as she wonders where Vetra will touch her—but no. Vetra brings the shorter end of the cock between her thighs instead, dragging the blunt tip through her wetness.

Ryder can only stare, entranced, as Vetra begins to work the bulb into place. She eases it inside little by little, taking far more time than necessary, making low noises Ryder is sure are intentional. It’s a tease, and one that’s working far too well. Ryder lets a small, jealous whimper escape, chewing furiously at her bottom lip. Trapped between Vetra’s knees, she couldn’t possibly have a better view.

At last, Vetra sighs and seems to relax. She releases the longer end of the shaft, and Ryder realizes with a painful spike of desire that it’s finally in. The rippled black length juts out from between Vetra’s thighs, looking every bit like it belongs there. The arrow-shaped head is swollen, leaking at the tip, and she can’t help wondering how much Vetra would be able to feel if she spread that wetness around with her fingers.

Ryder gives into temptation. Vetra gives a satisfying shudder at her gentle touch, and she takes advantage, circling a few times before drawing her fingers away. The slick texture is the same as Vetra’s, and when she brings it up to her lips for a taste, she realizes that it is Vetra after all. The toy must transmit more than just sensation, because this is Vetra’s arousal she’s licking from her fingertips. She’d recognize it anywhere.

“Well?” Vetra asks while Ryder’s fingers are still in her mouth. “What do you think?”

Ryder stares up at Vetra again. Even though she’s spikier and harder than a human, and her body doesn’t swell softly in quite the same places, Vetra has always looked beautifully lithe and feminine to Ryder, in her turian way. Somehow, the deep purple cock extending from between her legs doesn’t change that. She’s still Vetra, and that’s just perfect.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Ryder says. She feels the urge to say it now, while she can still form words.

“So are you. Now flip over. I don’t want to squish you.”

Ryder is reluctant. She adores having Vetra on top of her, and no matter how many times Vetra has expressed concern about poking her in soft, vulnerable places, she prefers making love face to face. But she has to admit, there’s something a little filthy about the idea of letting Vetra fuck her from behind. If they’re going to try this, they might as well go all the way. No shame.

She follows orders, flipping onto her stomach.

Vetra settles on top of her, draping across her back. Ryder gasps as she feels the tip of the toy nudge her inner thigh. It’s warm, either because Vetra was holding it, or because the transmitters carry heat as well as sensation. She doesn’t care. It feels real enough to fool her, but even if it didn’t, it wouldn’t matter. Vetra’s the one wearing it, and Vetra’s the one about to push inside of her, and that’s all that matters.

But Vetra doesn’t push inside her, not right away. The tip of the cock bumps gently against Ryder’s entrance, teasing without penetrating. Instead, Vetra nibbles along her shoulder, putting her rasping tongue and pointed teeth to good use. After just a few teasing nips, Ryder is a writhing mess. She raises her ass, trying to coax the tip of Vetra’s shaft past her opening, but it hovers just out of reach. She sinks back down onto the mattress with a sob, quivering and huffing in frustration.

“Be patient,” Vetra croons, nuzzling the dark strands of her hair. “We’ll get there.”

Ryder doesn’t want to be patient. She feels hollow and empty inside, and she wants Vetra to fill her. She twists the covers tight in her fists, groaning her impatience into one of her pillows.

After several painful moments, during which Ryder’s clit throbs with its own heartbeat and she’s sure she’s left a puddle beneath her on the bed, Vetra finally starts to apply some pressure. The narrow tip of the head slips inside almost immediately, but when the first wide flare hits, Ryder chokes on a needy cry. It stings, but only in the best way. She’s ready.

“Please,” she mumbles, blinking as her vision starts to blur. “Please, Vetra, inside…”

Vetra’s hips give another slow push. It’s enough to ease the head and an inch of the shaft inside. Ryder hisses between clenched teeth. It feels good, so good, and her muscles spasm, clutching greedily around the corkscrew shaft in search of more.

That earns an instant reaction. It’s not the fullness, but Vetra’s soft moan of surprise that takes Ryder’s breath away. Vetra’s narrow hips stutter behind hers, and she freezes, as if she needs a moment to adjust. It takes Ryder a second to realize that’s exactly what’s happening. Vetra is adjusting to her, to how she feels inside. Vetra can feel her.

She turns to look back over her shoulder, some loose hair clinging to her cheek. “You okay?”

Vetra’s unsteady breathing evens out, but she takes a while to respond. “Yes. I’m fine. You’re just… tight.”

“Tight.” Ryder experiments by clenching her muscles around the cock. “Is that good?”

Vetra groans, loud enough for Ryder to feel it vibrating where Vetra’s chest is plastered against her back. “Mm… of course. Of course it’s good…”

“What about this?”

She squeezes the shaft deliberately, milking it as hard as she can—and she’s rewarded when Vetra’s hips surge forward, burying the length several inches deeper. Ryder can actually feel it pulse, and her inner walls flutter on the edge of a powerful peak. But not so soon. She wants Vetra to come with her, and Vetra’s not there yet. Not quite.

“This feels… nice…” Vetra says, testing out the words while she tests out her new range of motion. Her first few thrusts are awkward, but after a couple of experimental strokes and a little awkward wincing from both of them, she seems to get the hang of it. Once she does, she begins pumping at an angle that has Ryder’s eyes rolling back into her head. Ryder can tell Vetra is trying to be gentle, but the turian is as strong as she is gorgeous. Her pace is demanding, unrelenting.

Ryder surrenders to it. It’s so easy to slip into this role with Vetra, the role of submission. It’s easy to let Vetra take care of her—and take care of her Vetra does. That tender care is obvious even as Vetra’s pace picks up and her thrusts hit deeper. Two of her claws slide down to pinch Ryder’s clit, a gentle contrast to her surging hips.

“Am I doing this right?” she asks, her hot breath hitting Ryder’s neck. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Ryder sobs in frustration. She loves how careful Vetra is with her, but now is definitely _ not _ the time. “Just fuck me,” she begs, too far gone to be embarrassed by the whine in her voice.

Vetra seems to get the message. Her hips start to piston, and she finishes each stroke with a hard, satisfying jerk, shivering each time she buries herself all the way. Ryder can’t help shouting into the pillow whenever the shaft bottoms out. The wavy shape leaves her feeling deliciously full and painfully empty at the same time.

Vetra seems determined to stretch every inch of her anyway. The strokes on Ryder’s clit are still soft, feather-light, but the pounding thrusts come harder and faster. She can feel Vetra’s shaft twitching inside her, and even though this is a new experience, Ryder can sense that she’s close. The thought of Vetra stiffening over her, losing control, crying out as release sweeps through her…

Ryder breaks out in a shivering sweat, fighting off her own peak. She wants to wait. Wants to hold off and share this moment with the woman she loves. This is happening so fast, and even though the rush was at her insistence, she needs that extra bit of security—needs Vetra with her as she leaps over the edge.

Vetra seems to read her mind.

“I’m right there with you, Ryder,” she mumbles, soft and low. “Right there with you…”

That’s all the assurance Ryder needs. She comes hard, inner walls rippling wildly, her clit throbbing where it’s trapped between Vetra’s pinching claws. A couple of watery tears leak from her eyes, and she’s sure she’s smearing a trail of drool across the pillow as she screams her lungs out, but it doesn’t matter. Vetra’s got her.

And she’s got Vetra, too. She arches, rocking back against Vetra’s pelvis as the turian’s pace become even more jagged. Vetra slams into her one last time, then freezes, letting out a high, sweet cry that’s a complete contrast to her usual low purr of a voice. The sound lodges straight in Ryder’s heart, and she grins like a fool as Vetra floods her core with warmth. She had wondered if Vetra’s release would pass through the tip of the toy when she came, and apparently, it has. She can feel spurts of heat hitting her inner walls, and the rhythmic pulses push her into another rippling round of contractions.

The uneven jogging of Vetra’s hips, combined with the little jabbing motions she makes as she comes, extend Ryder’s orgasm for much longer than usual. Just when she thinks she’s finished, another wave rolls over her. She has no choice but to ride it out, pinned beneath Vetra’s chest and trapped between her narrow arms. She doesn’t mind. Being caged this way actually makes her feel safe and secure.

By the time Vetra finally collapses on top of her, breathing heavily, Ryder has started to get her voice back. “Best gift ever,” she says, slurring the words sideways into her pillow. She’s pretty sure she’s left some wet teeth marks on it, but those are nothing compared to the teeth marks Vetra has undoubtedly left on her shoulder.

“Really?” Vetra asks.

Ryder laughs. Vetra might pretend to be aloof, but she cares deeply what other people think of her—and Ryder knows that Vetra cares what she thinks most of all.

“Really really.” She reaches back, struggling to pet Vetra’s fringe despite the awkward angle. Vetra seems to approve, because she starts her usual post-sex ritual, preening gently behind one of Ryder’s ears. Ryder allows the attention for several quiet minutes, relaxing into it.

“So… are you up for using your other gift too before we get to Prodromos? Some of those fancy soaps?”

Vetra chirps happily into her hair. “I made sure they were safe for both of us.”

“Of course you did,” Ryder chuckles. “And Vetra?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks for, um, taking care of me. That’s the best gift I could ask for.”

“Well, I did promise you a magic sword once,” Vetra points out, “and I’m a woman of my word.” Turians don’t blush, but Ryder suspects she would have been, if she were human. “I took the request metaphorically.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Ryder says. She props herself up on her elbow so she can see Vetra’s face, stroking her thumb along one of the purple clan markings above her cheek. “I just want you to know… I’m here to take care of you too. Whenever you need it. We take care of each other. Okay?”

“Okay.” With a sigh, and one last nibble along the back of her neck, Vetra lifts off of Ryder’s back and withdraws. Ryder’s muscles clench briefly with disappointment, but she gets over it quickly, because it means she gets to kiss Vetra properly again. Their mouths linger for a long time.

“You can start by scrubbing me in the Pathfinder’s private shower, if you want. Put those soaps to good use.”

Ryder kisses the tip of Vetra’s flat nose. “I’d love to.”


End file.
